


Struggle

by SilverDragonoid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, One Shot, Pridemonth, Pridemonth 2018, Romance, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/pseuds/SilverDragonoid
Summary: Jean war schon immer hinter den Mädchen her, doch das würde sich ändern, sobald er dem Militär beitritt...-Jeans und Marcos Geschichte zum Anlass des Pride Months. Um genau zu sein, wird das ein One-Shot mit zwei Zusatz-Enden/Unterkapiteln.-





	1. Struggle

Die Titanen rissen die Mauer ein. Das war der Moment, an dem sich Jean dazu entschloss der Militärpolizei beizutreten, um sich möglichst in Sicherheit zu bringen. Nachdem er aufgenommen war, setzte er sich in den Kopf, unter die ersten Zehn zu kommen, denn dann könnte er ein sorgloses Leben führen. Nur hat er die Rechnung nicht mit dem Jäger-Jungen gemacht, mit dem er direkt am ersten Tag aneinanderkrachte.

,,Dieser Idiot...", grummelte Jean noch, als er sich in sein Bett legen wollte. ,,Beachte ihn nicht", sagte eine sanfte Stimme und er drehte sich um, um in Marcos lächelndes Gesicht zu blicken. ,,Und wer hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt?", warf Jean ihm an den Kopf, doch das Sommersprossengesicht grinste nur amüsiert, dann legte dieser sich in das Bett neben Jean. _Na toll..._ dachte Jean sich, als er sich zudeckte und sich schmollend von seinem Nachbarn wegdrehte, der das wohl auch noch lustig fand.

Trotz der schnellen Gereiztheit freundeten sie sich doch recht schnell an, was wahrscheinlich überwiegend Marcos Verdienst war. Doch Jean hielt Marcos Absichten um in die Militärpolizei beizutreten irgendwie für gespielt. Aber als er den Schwarzhaarigen näher kennen lernte, merkte er, dass dieser wirklich daran festhielt, dem König zu dienen. Seine Augen glitzerten immer so euphorisch, was Jean einfach nicht verstehen konnte. Ihm war der König relativ egal. Aber solange es Marco glücklich machte, sagte er dann auch nichts weiter dazu.

Generell stellte sich heraus, dass Marco ein Engel war. Er stellte der beliebten Christa in nichts nach und hatte sogar einen besseren Charakter - zumindest meinte Jean das. Aber er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Vor den Anderen hielt der Größere immer zu ihm, aber später wies er ihn unter vier Augen auf Fehler hin und sagte ihm auch seine Meinung. Außerdem konnte er Jeans Laune immer verbessern, indem er einfach nur verständnisvoll lächelte und ab und zu auf ihn einredete.

Noch nie hat sich der Brünette von irgendjemandem etwas sagen lassen, aber Marco machte immer alles richtig, als hätte er einen angeborenen Instinkt dafür. Keine Frage, er musste einfach ein Engel sein.

Diese Perfektion zog Jean an, wie Licht eine Motte. Zusätzlich noch, weil Marco ein Heiligenschein und eine merkwürdige Belichtung von hinten unheimlich gut stehen würde.

Sie waren in wenigen Monaten einfach zusammengewachsen, unzertrennlich. Zumindest hoffte Jean es. Marco war der perfekte Trainingspartner, Freund, Ansprechpartner, Berater, sogar Koch - was sich gut auszahlte, da die Rekruten das Essen abwechselnd selber zubereiten mussten - er war einfach das Mädchen für alles. Und _alles_ für _Jean_.

Das sorgte aber auch dafür, dass der Ältere sich ziemlich zusammenreißen musste, wenn Daz mal wieder ihre Zweisamkeit störte. Er verstand sich eigentlich ganz gut mit ihm, aber bei Marco war die Schmerzgrenze schnell erreicht, was Jean sich nur schwer eingestehen konnte. Aber die Krampfader auf der Stirn konnte er nicht unterdrücken, auch wenn seine Selbstbeherrschung in diesem Fall erstaunlich gut war. Doch er versuchte seine Gesichtsmuskeln zu entspannen und tat, als wäre alles in Ordnung so, genauso wie Marco es jederzeit tat.

Es war im Winter beim Überlebenstraining im Wald, als Marco dem jungen Mann den Kopf völlig verdrehte. Sie sollten in Zweier-Teams den Weg zu einem Fluss und wieder zurück finden, wofür sie knappe zwei Tage bekommen hatten. Jean hetzte immer voran, denn er wollte natürlich der Erste sein, aber Marco ließ sich immer Zeit und ging keine unnötigen Risiken ein. Das hätte Jean fast wahnsinnig gemacht, aber insgeheim wusste er, dass Marco recht hatte, also vertraute er einfach auf ihn und ließ ihn schon bald das Sagen haben.

Die Nacht war eisig und das einfache Zelt bot ihnen keinen Schutz vor der Kälte, sodass an Schlaf gar nicht zu denken war, auch wenn sie ihn dringend nötig hatten.

Jean kauerte mit rangezogenen Knien, zitternd, auf seiner Decke und versuchte sich in Gedanken irgendwie abzulenken, da öffnete sich Marcos Mund wieder für eine seiner brillanten Ideen. ,,Hey, was wäre wenn wir uns gegenseitig wärmen würden?", sagte er mit einer süßen roten Nase. Der Angesprochene schaute ihn nur total verwirrt an. ,Bist du jetzt komplett bescheuert?' stand förmlich auf seiner Stirn eingraviert.

Marco seufzte sanft: ,,Hier, ich zeige dir, was ich meine", dabei warf er sich seine schrecklich dünne Decke um und setzte sich neben Jean, der ihn mit Vorsicht in den Augen beobachtete. Dann legte er seine Arme samt Decke um Jeans angespannten Körper und legte sein Kinn auf der Schulter des Anderen ab. Sofort spürten sie die ersehnte Wärme des Anderen.

,,Marco-" ,,Entspann dich. Es ist ja nur zum Überleben", unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige ihn und schmiegte sich an ihn. Eigentlich sollten diese Worte Jean beruhigen, aber es geschah das Gegenteil: Sie bohrten ein imaginäres Loch in seine Brust. _Also bedeutet ihm das gar nichts?_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken und genoss die Nähe lieber.

Jeans Gesicht war rot, aber Marco dürfte es von seiner Position aus nicht sehen können. In den Armen seines besten Freundes schlief er trotz Aufregung friedlich ein und die Kälte war für beide längst vergessen. Marco hörte Jeans ruhigen Herzschlag und lächelte sanft, dann machte auch er sich bequem und schlief ein, um am Morgen wieder früh auf den Beinen zu sein.

Nachdem sie die Führung nun gleichmäßig aufteilten und lieber als Team arbeiteten als sich anzumeckern, kamen sie auch viel besser voran und erreichten sogar als Erste das Ziel. Jean sprang vor Freude in die Höhe und drehte sich zu seinem Kameraden. ,,Siehst du? Was hab ich dir gesagt, Marco?" ,,Ja, ich weiß, wir sind einfach toll" _Wir_. Jean lächelte ihn einfach nur an, seinen schnellen Herzschlag ignorierend. ,,Ja, _wir_ sind toll", sagte er. Das Funkeln im Schnee unterstreichte perfekt Marcos entspanntes Gesicht mit den strahlenden Augen.

Ab jetzt genügte schon ein Blick dieser haselnussfarbenen Augen, ein Wort dieser freundlichen Stimme oder eins dieser engelsgleichen Lächeln, um Jean komplett die Konzentration zu rauben, denn sein Atem stockte jedes Mal. Er hielt es ja kaum noch in der Nähe des Anderen aus, aber suchte sie umso mehr. Zweifellos, er war in die Sommersprosse - wie jener ,liebevoll' von allen genannt wurde - verliebt. Aber eingestehen wollte er es sich nicht so schnell.

 _Du bist nicht schwul, Jean! Was würden nur die Anderen über dich denken?_ versuchte er sich fast schon schmerzhaft einzureden, während er eigentlich friedlich auf der Seite seines Hochbetts schlafen sollte. _Was ist denn mit Mikasa zum Beispiel?_ doch genau dann fiel ihm auf, dass er nie in die Schwarzhaarige verliebt war. Sie war wirklich hübsch und ein absolutes Ausnahmetalent, keine Frage, dessen war sich Jean auch bewusst, aber sie hatte nichts weiter als eine Vorbildfunktion, höchstens wie eine Heldin.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus und drehte sich zu seinem Nachbarn, der mit dem Rücken zum ihm tief und fest auf seiner rechten Seite schlief. Sein Körper hob sich und sank langsam und regelmäßig, es war einfach beruhigend. Vorsichtig streckte Jean seine Hand zu ihm aus und griff nach einer kurzen, schwarzen, jedoch unnormal weichen Strähne und wickelte sie spielerisch um einen Finger. Es fühlte sich unvergleichlich schön und vor allem _richtig_ an.

Doch dann zog er sie ruckartig zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt, und hielt seine Hand mit seiner anderen fest. ,,Alter, reiß dich doch mal zusammen!", zischte er zu sich selbst und raufte seine Haare. ,,Jean, kannst du nicht endlich dein Maul halten?", hörte er Connie im Bett unter sich brummen, der sich wohl noch im Halbschlaf befand. _Scheiße, hat er mich gehört!?_ Jean erstarrte und kämpfte gegen eine Gänsehaut an, aber kam zu dem Entschluss, dass der Kleinere es nicht verstanden haben sollte - oder zumindest den Sinn.

Jean konnte sich kaum vorstellen was passieren würde, wenn es jemand erfahren würde, der daraus kein Geheimnis machen würde. Er hatte auch so schon um Anerkennung zu kämpfen. Aber was für ein Vollspast wäre er denn in den Augen der anderen Rekruten, wenn er auf seinen besten Freund stehen würde? Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Jean musste diese Gefühle irgendwie aus seinem System verbannen. Für immer.

Doch... leichter gesagt als getan. Immerhin hörte Marco ja nicht damit auf immer so süß und liebevoll zu ihm zu sein. Also hatte Jean nur noch eine Wahl: Entfernung. Also hielt er sich jetzt möglichst von seinem besten Freund fern und mied den Augenkontakt fast vollständig, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Gefühle so eines Tages abebben würden. Doch dazu kam es nicht, es schmerzte nur noch mehr. Er brauchte Marco an seiner Seite - ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Aber Jean war sturköpfig und hielt weiterhin an seinem Plan fest.

Bis Marco ihn irgendwann alleine in ihrer Barracke fand und zur Rede stellte. Marco war natürlich ein cleverer Junge und hatte die ganze Zeit bemerkt, was Jean tat; nur die Beweggründe kannte er nicht, aber das wollte er jetzt ändern.

,,Jean, wir müssen reden", sagte Marco jetzt ernst und schritt auf seinen Freund zu, der sich gerade erst aufs Bett gesetzt hatte. Der Angesprochene drehte sich ruckartig zu Marco, mit etwas Schock in den Augen, und schluckte schwer, als der Schwarzhaarige nun die Leiter hochkletterte. Dann setzte er sich neben Jean und sie musterten sich gegenseitig lange, ehe er seine Gedanken endlich in Worte fassen konnte.

,,Jean... Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg?" Seine Stimme war gedämpft, ruhig und verständnisvoll, als hätte er Angst ein kleines Tier aufzuschrecken. Aber genau so kam Jean momentan für ihn rüber - vor allem mit diesem Blick, der das Verlangen nach Flucht verströmte.

,,I-Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst", versuchte Jean sich mit einem gequälten Grinsen noch verzweifelt rauszureden, aber Marco zog nur unzufrieden die Brauen zusammen. Also korrigierte er seine Aussage seufzend: ,,Tut mir leid, das war nicht meine Absicht. Das werde ich bestimmt nicht mehr machen" ,,Das war deine volle Absicht und ich will jetzt wissen warum. Habe ich dich etwa irgendwie gekränkt?", erkundigte der Größere sich mit zuerst barscher, dann immer sanfter werdender Stimme. ,,Nein! Um Gottes Willen, nein!", Jean fuchtelte mit seinen Armen vor sich herum, ,,Das liegt doch nicht an dir!" ,,Was ist es dann, Jean?", fragte Marco, wobei ihm der Name so wunderschön von den Lippen glitt. Jean fand seinen Namen direkt viel schöner, solange er aus Marcos Mund kam; er könnte es sich unendlich Mal anhören. Noch diese liebevollen, aber extremst besorgten Augen und der Brünette spürte, wie die ganze Schuld in seiner Kehle stecken blieb.

Er blickte nur schmerzerfüllt zurück, planlos darüber was er tun sollte. Sein Herz schlug vor Nervosität schneller und sein Atem erschwerte sich, denn er fühlte sich, als würde der Kloß im Hals ihn jeden Moment ersticken. Und genau darauf hoffte er auch, als er sowieso nur noch das Pochen seines Blutes hören konnte.

Dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und zuckte zusammen. Sie gehörte Marco - natürlich. Jean sah ihm wieder in die Augen und plötzlich fiel der Druck von ihm, sodass er erschöpft durchseufzte und sich aufs Bett fallen ließ und an die Decke starrte.

Marco legte sich neben ihn und drehte sein Gesicht zu seinem Nachbarn. ,,Was ist denn jetzt das Problem?" Jean drehte sein Gesicht langsam zu Marco, wessen Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt war. Noch nie hatte er die Chance ihm aus solcher Nähe in die Augen zu sehen.

,,Du weißt, du kannst mir alles sagen", führte Marco das Gespräch fort, welches sich mittlerweile eher zu einem Monolog gewandelt hatte. Bei diesen Worten wurde Jean sofort rot und drehte sein Gesicht lieber schnell wieder weg, bevor es der Andere sehen konnte, und murmelte nach einem langen, erschöpften Seufzer: ,,Nein, eben nicht alles, Marco"

Marco lächelte seelenruhig, aber das war außerhalb von Jeans Blickfeld, dann erhob er sich langsam. ,,Jean", rollte ihm diesmal zusammenhanglos von der Zunge, was dem Genannten sofort einen Ganzkörperschauer verpasste, noch ehe dieser realisieren konnte, was geschah. Der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich über ihn und legte seine Lippen sanft auf Jeans und übte nach kurzem, unsicherem Zögern immer mehr Druck aus.

Jean war komplett überrascht und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich hilflos, aber ließ sich von der Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit des Anderen mitreißen. Beide schlossen die Augen und versuchten langsam ihre Lippen gegen die des Anderen zu bewegen, doch waren beide noch völlig unerfahren, aber es störte sie kein Stück. Jetzt stützte sich Marco mit den Armen rechts und links von Jeans Kopf ab, welcher sich ihm entgegenstreckte - er hatte Angst, Marco könne jeden Moment verschwinden. Sie genossen es einfach und dachten gar nicht daran, je wieder aufzuhören - dafür mussten beide bereits viel zu lange warten.

Doch plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Connie stellte sich breitbeinig im Türrahmen hin, als er sie sah. ,,Ha! Ich wusste es! Ich habe die Wette gewonnen!", rief er breit grinsend und zeigte dabei auf die Zwei, die sich schon gelöst haben. ,,Verzieh dich, Connie!", schrie Jean aggressiv und warf mit einem Kissen nach dem Zwerg, der sofort stolz auf sich selbst davon rannte. Aber wenigstens schloss er die Tür noch hinter sich. Sie waren wieder allein.

Sie sahen sich wieder an, beide lächelten breit und verlegen, die - fast - gleichfarbigen Augen voller Liebe. Die Röte stand Jean einfach bis zu den Ohren, während Marco nur mit den Wangen davonkam. ,,Kannst du es immer noch nicht sagen?", neckte Marco ihn und grinste leicht, sodass der Kleinere unter ihm sich hin und her wand, um sich irgendwie zu befreien, schlichtweg zu beschämt. Sein Fluchtinstinkt kam bisschen zu spät zum Vorschein.

Das brachte Marco zum Lachen, aber dann sagte er einfach, neckend: ,,Ich liebe dich auch, Jean" Angesprochener erstarrte sofort und sah wieder zu der Sommersprosse auf, die übers ganze Gesicht strahlte. Engel schoss es Jean wie schon so oft durch den Kopf. Er lächelte schief und küsste Marco zaghaft, welcher ihm sofort die Arme um den Hals schlug.

,,Worauf die wohl wetten?", hauchte Jean leise amüsiert, denn es beruhigte ihn zu wissen, dass wahrscheinlich keiner ein Problem mit seiner Homosexualität hatte. Aber Marco antwortete nur mit Sicherheit: ,,Auf Sashas gebunkerte Essensvorräte" ,,Warte, woher weißt du das?" ,,Frag nicht", summte Marco leise und vereinte seine Lippen wieder mit denen eines sehr perplexen Jeans für eine versprochen lange Zeit. Dieser konnte sich keinen Tag mehr ohne seinen Engel an seiner Seite mehr vorstellen.

 

_...Doch dann verlor er ihn..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guckt mich nicht an, das Ende war nötig;-; Chu, chu, leave me alone *kauert in einer Ecke und schmollt*
> 
> Das hier ist mein Beitrag für den Pride Month. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :3
> 
> Dieses Bild⬇️ war ursprünglich als Cover gedacht, bevor ich das jetzige gefunden habe. Ich wollte diesen Herzensbrecher nur nochmal reinwerfen...
> 
> https://kai152.tumblr.com/image/135944316494  
> ,,I can't... I can't remember his face"


	2. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieser Teil ist eine Songfic und basiert auf dem Song ,,Still Here" von Digital Daggers. Ich dachte, dieser Song würde Jeans Gefühle gut beschreiben.

Jean hatte ihn verloren. Er hatte Marco verloren. Seinen Engel. Sein Ein und Alles. Dabei war Marco noch so jung gewesen und hatte sich nie etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen. Er hatte es einfach nicht verdient.

Lieber wäre Jean jetzt an seiner Stelle. Oder noch besser: Er hätte einfach bei ihm bleiben und ihn beschützen sollen. Zusammen hätten sie die Titanen bestimmt besiegt.

Deshalb musste Jean einfach dem Aufklärungstrupp beitreten. Für Marco. Für sonst keinen. Er musste diese Biester aus der Welt schaffen. Nur für Marco. Und für sonst keinen. Aber niemand verstand ihn. Doch das war ihm auch egal, solange sie ihn unterstützten.

Der Aufklärungstrupp war voller komischer Käuze, aber das störte den Brünetten eher weniger. Er sah sofort, dass die Leute kompetent waren, also musste er ihnen vertrauen.

Nur gab es oft diese Tage... Diese Tage, an denen er Marcos Nähe immer noch ganz deutlich spürte. Manchmal, wenn er nicht genau hinsah, konnte er noch seine Umrisse neben sich im Bett sehen. Aber dann traf ihn immer wieder die Realität, dass seine Augen es ihm nur vorgaukelten. Sein Herz schmerzte, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Dennoch schaffte er es sein Leid vor den Anderen gut zu verbergen. Er wusste, dass sie ihn unterstützt, getröstet und aufgebaut hatten, aber das ging nur Marco und ihn etwas an.

Manchmal sah er ihn noch in seinen Träumen, wie er einfach lächelte, mit ihm sprach. Der Inhalt war dabei weniger wichtig als der Klang seiner Stimme. Aber Jean spürte, dass er ihm beistehen wollte, ihn tröstete, Sachen erklärte und beriet, als wäre er nie fort. In diesen Träumen war alles so wie früher.

Und sobald er aufwachte, war alles vorbei. Er war wieder allein in der kalten Dunkelheit. Angesichts der Realität verzog er das Gesicht und vergrub es in seinem Kissen, während er sich in die Bettlaken krallte. Schon längst hatten seine Tränen die Versuche aufgegeben den Schmerz zu lindern.

Doch das schlimmste Gefühl trat ein, wenn er seine Präsenz auch mitten am Tag neben sich spüren konnte und es einfach nicht mit sich ausmachen konnte, ob es jetzt Einbildung oder real war. Es trieb ihn immer wieder in den Wahnsinn.

,,Warum musst du mich nur so quälen!?" Er fiel auf die Knie, kniff die Augen zusammen und griff sich in sein kurzes Haar, welches Marco immer so gern mit seinen Fingern gekämmt und gestylt hatte. Er befand sich mitten auf dem Trainingsgelände, während des Unterrichts, aber das kümmerte in Momenten wie diesen nicht.

,,Kirstein, alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich sofort Mike Zacharias, der heute die Aufsicht hatte.

Ein kurzer Blick hinter sich bestätigte Jean, dass dort wie immer keiner war.

Er schaute zum Abteilungsleiter auf und antwortete ernst: ,,Ja, alles gut, Sir. Danke" Mike nickte ihm wortlos zu und zog wieder seine Runden.

Plötzlich setzte sich Eren, sein Trainingspartner, neben ihn auf den staubigen Boden und stützte sich mit einer Hand neben sich am Boden ab. Anstatt seinen Partner anzusehen war sein Kopf zur Seite geneigt und sein Blick starr auf den Grund vor sich gerichtet, die Augen deutlich schmaler als sonst.

,,Ist es wegen Marco?", fragte er einfach. Natürlich kannte er die Antwort längst, jeder kannte sie. Selbst Mike wusste mittlerweile, dass es dem Jungen _nicht_ gut ging. Deshalb machte Jean sich auch nicht die Mühe zu antworten.

,,Ich verstehe, wie du dich fühlst", fuhr der Jäger-Junge fort und Jean sah ihn nur interessiert an, ,,Immerhin habe ich meine Mutter auch an diese Biester verloren. Es ist vor meinen Augen passiert..."

Eine Pause trat ein, in der Eren Jean die Zeit zum Reagieren gab, aber als nichts kam, erzählte er weiter: ,,Es fällt mir manchmal wirklich schwer mich abzulenken. Immer, wenn ich das Wort ,Titan' auch nur höre, schießen mir diese Bilder in den Kopf zusammen mit vielen anderen Erinnerungen an sie. Ich wünsche mir auch, dass sie jetzt noch an meiner Seite wäre. Ich bereue so viel... Aber jeder hier wird von seinen eigenen Dämonen verfolgt. Ich kann mir zum Beispiel auch gar nicht vorstellen, was für einen Abscheu Armin gegenüber der Regierung in sich tragen muss oder wie Mikasa damit leben kann, dass sie keinem über den Weg trauen kann, egal ob Freund oder Feind. Aber wir müssen alle weiter machen und dürfen niemals aufgeben, wenn wir uns jemals von diesem Druck befreien wollen." Er schenkte Jean ein unsicheres Lächeln, aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck.

,,Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du dich tatsächlich auch erwachsen verhalten kannst. Aber du scheinst doch gar nicht so blöd zu sein, wie ich früher mal dachte. Du hast recht. Danke dir" Jean erwiderte den Blickkontakt und das Lächeln. Er meinte das, was er sagte.

Eren lachte auf. ,,Marco würde sich bestimmt darüber freuen, was auch aus dir geworden ist. Nicht nur ich bin älter geworden" Jean wurde es plötzlich warm ums Herz. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf sein schlagendes Herz, schloss die Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. ,,Das tut er gerade auch. Ich kann es deutlich spüren"

Ab diesem Moment begriff er, dass es keine Einbildung war. Marco war immer da, wenn er ihn brauchte, um ihm Mut und Kraft zu geben, oder um ihm einfach nur Gesellschaft zu leisten. Auf die Weise war Jean nie allein und konnte auch mit dem Verlust deutlich besser umgehen, denn er hatte ihn ja nicht komplett verloren. Marco lebte weiterhin mit ihm, in ihm, solange er am Leben war und an ihn denken konnte.

Am klarsten war die Präsenz, wenn Jean zu den Klingen griff. Es war, als würde Marco ihn leiten und ihn vor Fehltritten bewahren. Jedes Mal spürte er den geisterhaften Griff an seinen Armen, die danach automatisch zu wissen schienen, was zu tun war.

Also nutzte Jean diese Momente und zeigte seine Teilnahme sowohl als auch seine Dankbarkeit, indem er zuerst den Schwertgriff küsste, wenn er die Klingen für den Kampf zog. Was für die Anderen schien wie eine einfache Angewohnheit um vielleicht seinen Mut zu sammeln, hatte für ihn und den Schwarzhaarigen eine ganz besondere Bedeutung; es hielt sie verbunden.

Manchmal fragte Jean sich, ob dieses Schicksal eine Strafe für irgendetwas aus seiner Vergangenheit sein sollte, oder gar aus einem vorherigen Leben, und diese Gedanken quälten ihn ständig. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre alles von Anfang an vergebens gewesen und hätte keinen Sinn. Doch Marco gab ihm einst ein Versprechen. Eins, an das er sich leider viel zu spät wieder erinnert hatte.

_,,Irgendwann, da wird sich sowieso keine Sau mehr an uns erinnern. Hat es dann überhaupt irgendeinen Sinn?" ,,Die Zeit wird uns niemals ausradieren, da bin ich mir ganz sicher"_ , hatte der Junge mit seinem schönsten Lächeln gesagt.

Erst, als Jean diese Situation in einem Traum im Halbschlaf nochmals durchlebt hatte, konnte er viele seiner trüben Bedenken abschütteln. Denn er war fest davon überzeugt, dass Marco immer recht hatte. Dass er selbst nach seinem Ableben noch über ihn wachte, schien mehr als Beweis genug. Solange Jean ihn in seinem Herz behielt, würde er in seiner Erinnerung weiterleben... Aber in wem würde Jean weiterleben? Wer würde dann auch Marco bei sich aufnehmen?

Seit Marco nicht mehr da war, fühlte er sich mit keinem anderen Kameraden mehr verbunden, nicht mal im geringsten, obgleich Armin sich wirklich Mühe gab ihn zu verstehen und ihm beizustehen. Und das schätzte Jean auch. Nur konnte er es nicht zeigen. Also konzentrierte er sich auf sein Training. Auch wenn es vorbei war, kehrte er immer wieder allein zum Platz zurück und konzentrierte sich darauf, besser zu werden. Doch diesmal nicht mehr um ein sicheres Leben hinter den Mauern zu führen, sondern die Welt möglichst schnell von den Titanen zu erlösen.

Eines Tages, wenn alles vorbei wäre, würde man sich an sie zurückerinnern. Zumindest hoffte Jean, dass er noch so lange durchhielt. Sobald er eine höhere Position kriegen würde, würde er alles versuchen um es zu beenden, selbst wenn es hieße, über Leichen zu gehen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekunde... *Realisation* Fml war es bei Erwin etwa so ähnlich?
> 
> Mir ist vor allem aufgefallen, wie ich, nachdem ich die Szene zwischen Jean und Eren geschrieben habe, Eren und Mikasa viel besser verstehen konnte, obwohl sie mich sonst eher genervt haben, und Armin mehr Tiefe und Sinn gegeben habe. Vielleicht sollte ich öfter über Charaktere schreiben, mit denen ich auf den ersten Blick nicht empathisieren kann, um sie besser zu verstehen.


	3. Commander Kirschtein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER-WARNUNG: In diesem Teil werden Inhalte aus dem Manga erwähnt/angesprochen, aber es sollte die Leseerfahrung nicht _zu sehr_ beeinflussen. Das meiste ist trotzdem nur die autorische Freiheit, auch besser bekannt als **Fan-Fiction**.

**_5 Jahre später..._ **

Das Grau des Himmels wurde von den Strahlen der Sonne durchbrochen, die sich gerade über dem Horizont erhob. Das staubige Schlachtfeld tauchte in ein warmes Gold-Gelb und die Blut- und Dreckpfützen glitzerten. Jean stand auf einem Hausdach und schaute auf die Gegend herab, während der Aufklärungstrupp hinter ihm seine eigenen Sachen machte. Bis es anfing zu nieseln...

Jean fasste sich ans Herz und betrachtete alles durch schmale Augen. Sein Blick war unsicher, genauso wie seine Gedanken. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass dieser Kampf ums Überleben, der Krieg für ihre Freiheit endlich vorbei war.

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter holte ihn aus seiner Trance. Es war Armin. Der Blonde atmete noch schwer vor Erschöpfung, aber lächelte stolz zu ihm rauf. ,,Das haben wir alles dir zu verdanken, Jean. Du darfst stolz auf dich sein" Doch Jean konnte sofort widersprechen: ,,Was sagst du da? Das war doch fast alles dein Plan. Ich war gar nicht an seiner Entwicklung beteiligt" Und Armin ließ ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich hören. Er sah traurig zu Boden und sagte: ,,Du hast wohl schon vergessen, dass mein Plan komplett in die Hose ging und wir deshalb sowieso improvisieren mussten" ,,War das bei Kommandant Erwin nicht genauso? Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du bist trotzdem ein Genie und hast alles richtig gemacht", meinte Jean, woraufhin der Blonde nur nervös lachen konnte. Jetzt war er derjenige, der Armin eine Hand auf die Schulter legen musste.

Doch Jeans Miene verfinsterte sich gleich wieder. ,,Lässt du mich bitte für eine Weile allein?" ,,Ja, Sir", sagte Armin neckend und salutierte, ehe er sich wieder zu den Anderen gesellte. Jean blieb allein am Abhang stehen und starrte in die Ferne, den Himmel als Ziel gewählt.

,,Was meinst du, Marco?", fragte er in die Leere, ,,Marco... Hab... hab ich meinen Job gut gemacht?" _Du hast alles richtig gemacht. Ich habe dir schon immer gesagt, dass die diese Aufgabe liegt_ , kam irgendwo in seinem Ohr die Antwort. Davon wurden seine Augen gläsern und kleine Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln. Er konnte es nämlich nicht glauben, dass diese Methoden nötig gewesen waren. Sein Ziel war es gewesen, so viele wie möglich zu retten, und dennoch...

,,Aber... was ist mit den ganzen gefallenen Soldaten und Zivilisten? Wie soll ich das verantworten!?" Jetzt konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und die ihm zu bekannte Stimme in seinem Kopf meldete sich wieder: _Du hast... Du hast dein Bestes getan, Kommandant Kirschtein._ Eine Wärme durchströmte ihn, von der er gefürchtet hatte, sie nie wieder zu spüren. ,,Marco." ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Bilder haben mich zu diesem Teil inspiriert. Nach der Songfic kam wohl eine Picfic I guess(???) Aber auf jeden Fall sind sie mein Leben*^*  
> Part1 https://em.wattpad.com/ef99442e0f5c86e747e60e7082145d7e4b3dade0/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4c65655475426279437a513051673d3d2d3538363033363233382e313536313031393366336634633162353531373632313131313835382e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280
> 
> Part 2 https://em.wattpad.com/0301126a2ae7635f9659fcc7b9249075ffa81493/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7373397938376e6e7252323848513d3d2d3234392e313533363036313434653432656438323436303838343632383631362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280
> 
> Das war's dann jetzt mit dieser Story. Sie ist endgültig abgeschlossen. But I believe in the future commander and strategist! Team Kirstein and Arlert!


End file.
